Happy Ending
by MissXaos
Summary: [One Shot] Justo cuando Nico pensaba que sólo le quedaba dormir en su horrible cabaña, Will apareció. Will y su obsesión por la salud de Nico. Will y las estúpidas mariposas esqueléticas que revoloteaban en el estómago de Nico cuando él estaba cerca. Will y su sonrisa. Will y sólo Will.


Hola gentuza de por aquí :B Sé que hace eones que no me paso por la página, pero el colegio me tenía abrumada y madafaka que paja explicar ._. Bueno, al punto. Hace muy muy poco me terminé de leer la saga de Percy Jackson y la puta que me parió no saben lo feliz que soy y Solangelo y lseajglfjsdrgfljslfjlsafjlsajlo. Okay, como iba diciendo coherentemente, amo y odio al jodido Rick Riordan, es un jodío hijo 'e puta al que amodoro con mi alma. Justo cuando pensé que dejaría a mi Nico solo, triste y abandonado, va y aparece un Will salvaje que resuelve todo. Moriré feliz.

Fin del mariconeo.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece al amado cabrón hijo de su mamá Rick Riordan. _We love you, tío Rick_. Y el one-shot original pertenece a **grettama**, la chica más comprensiva del planeta, **Gretta, you're the best** :)

Besos y abrazos de esqueletos.

**H**appy **E**nding

**O**ne **S**hot

**xS**ilverDeath.

Nico di Angelo podría jurar que Will Solace tenía una habilidad especial para obligar a alguien a hacer exactamente lo que él quería. Y era incluso más fuerte que el encanto verbal de Piper. O tal vez esa habilidad especial sólo trabajaba en Nico. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, sólo podía permanecer en su habitación en la enfermería, debido a que el hijo de Apolo le obligó a jurar que se quedaría quieto. No por el río Estigia, sin embargo, pero Nico estaba seguro de que si él rompía su promesa, los castigos de Will serían mucho peores de lo que podría suceder si se rompiera un juramento por el río infernal. Will le había obligado a permanecer en la enfermería durante los próximos tres días porque quería asegurarse de que Nico estaba bien y le impidió utilizar cualquier poder del Inframundo. Incluso Will logró ponerlo en una habitación privada sólo para él y, por amor a los dioses, eso era realmente innecesario.

—No voy a dejar que te escabullas —dijo Will cuando le llevó Nico un poco de néctar y unos sándwiches, pero esas palabras fueron suficientes para que las mariposas esqueléticas en el estómago de Nico revolotearan sin control—. Y, dioses, realmente necesitas comer más. Ahora, a comer. Órdenes del doctor.

— ¿No tienes otros pacientes que atender? —preguntó Nico, alcanzando uno de los sándwiches. Apreciaba la preocupación de Will por su peso, pero en serio, podía comer sin ser vigiliado. La presencia de Will lo ponía nervioso.

—No te preocupes. Sólo come. Simplemente piensa que soy invisible —respondió cuando se sentó en una silla junto a la cama del muchacho, viendo a Nico comer con sus pálidos ojos azules. Llevaba su habitual camiseta naranja del campamento Mestizo, pantalones cortos y chanclas. Era muy guapo, de hecho, pero… ¿intimidante? No. Y Nico se preguntaban por qué no podía simplemente golpear a Will en la cara y volver a su camarote. Dejó escapar otro suspiro y comió en silencio, hizo lo que pudo para pensar que Will Solace no estaba realmente allí, mirándolo con sus magníficos ojos azul cielo.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y la cabeza de Jason apareció en el margen. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola, Nico- —intentó decir algo, pero antes de que terminara su oración, Will se levantó de su silla.

—No hay visitas permitidas —cortó Will, con frialdad.

Jason se quedó sin aliento, mirando a Will con incredulidad.

—Pero-…

—No.

Jason quería discutir cuando Percy apareció junto a él.

— ¡Hola, Nico! —Saludó Percy—. Te he traído algunas frutas.

Mostró una cesta llena de manzanas —gracias a los dioses no eran granadas—. Desde que Nico le dijo que estaba enamorado de él, Percy repentinamente comenzó a ser muy agradable con él. Tal vez Annabeth Chase, su novia, le pidió que se comportara así, pero Nico podía ver la sinceridad de Percy en sus ojos verdes. Pero ahora, nada de Percy le dio alguna vibración al corazón de Nico y eso era una buena señal.

El hijo de Poseidón siguió su camino.

—Ya lo dije, no hay visitas permitidas —Will se había acercado a Percy y Jason, vigilando la puerta, impidiéndoles el paso. Y, de alguna retorcida manera, le recuerda a Nico los perros de Reyna, Aurum y Argentum.

—Hey, eso no es justo —alegó Percy—, los otros pacientes pueden recibir visitas, ¿pero Nico no puede? Vamos, Will. No lo mataremos. Yo sólo quiero darle algunas manzanas. Ya sabes, para equilibrar su dieta.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco y contuvo su risa, trató de terminar su comida o Will le obligaría a permanecer en la enfermería durante otros tres días.

—Está bien, Will —dijo Nico después de terminar su primer sándwich rápidamente—. Son sólo Jason y Percy. Son inofensivos.

Will no estaba tan seguro al principio, pero finalmente dejó que los dos semidioses entraran en la habitación. Dieron a Will una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que en realidad no tranquilizaba nada, y se sentaron en la cama de Nico. Percy puso la cesta de manzanas sobre una mesa al lado de la cama y le dio una sonrisa de "lo siento". Percy había estado haciendo eso desde que Nico admitió sus sentimientos.

—Así que, ¿cuándo vas a dejar la enfermería? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar sobre la renovación de tu cabaña —dijo Jason.

—Él no se irá por lo menos hasta en los próximos dos días —contestó Will.

—Está bien, puedo esperar. Mientras tanto, Percy puede hablar con Annabeth sobre el diseño.

Percy asintió.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te ves bien, creo yo.

—Tengo que mantener un ojo sobre él, así no utiliza su magia del Inframundo. Otro truco, y él va a desaparecer en el olvido —respondió Will otra vez, y Nico puede sentir la preocupación en su tono.

—Bueno, él puede simplemente quedarse en su cabaña y Piper y yo podemos mantener un ojo sobre él —ofreció Jason—. Tienes un montón de pacientes, Solace. Puedo cuidar de Nico.

Will le dio a Jason una mirada intimidante.

—No —respondió, e incluso Jason y Percy se dieron cuenta del tono sobreprotector presente en su voz, logrando que las mariposas en el estómago de Nico se volvieran locas nuevamente—. Él tiene que ser vigilado durante veinticuatro horas, y tú no puedes quedarte en su cabaña durante veinticuatro horas. Mientras tanto aquí, siempre puedo velar por él.

Jason no podía discutir eso, y Percy rompió el silencio.

— ¿Eres de pronto el novio de Nico o qué?

Will se cruzó de brazos y miró a Percy como si este le hubiera desafiado a un duelo.

—Sí, lo soy. Así que ahora, FUERA. Él tiene que comer y descansar.

La mirada en los ojos de Will era suficiente para asustar tanto al hijo de Poseidón y como al de Júpiter, para que ambos volaran fuera de la habitación, mientras que Nico se quedó sin habla.

Will suspiró y cerró la puerta detrás de los dos semidioses, luego volvió a su asiento junto a Nico.

—Termina tu comida, di Angelo —ordenó Will, pero Nico no se movió.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Will levantó una de sus cejas.

—Por supuesto. Te he traído esos bocadillos para que te los comas.

—No, no me refería a los sándwiches —dijo Nico rápidamente, nervioso—. Me refiero a lo de ser mi, uh, mi-…

— ¿Novio? —cortó Will. Nico asintió lentamente. Sabía que había estado sintiendo algo por el hijo de Apolo en los últimos días -porque en realidad Will era la razón por la Nico podía pasar de Percy-, pero también sabía que no debía elevar demasiado sus esperanzas. Se había encontrado con Eros, y estaba bastante seguro de que el cabrón ese podría romper su corazón una vez más sin siquiera sentirse culpable. Eros realmente podría disfrutarlo.

—Realmente eres denso, Nico —observó Will de nuevo. Y antes de que Nico pudiera decir algo, Will se había inclinado hacia él, eliminando la brecha que los separaba, y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Nico que le envió una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Su primer beso.

Cuando finalmente retrocedió, Nico estaba congelado.

—Sólo en caso de que tu cerebro espeso todavía no lo entienda —susurró Will con su suave voz y una sonrisa en el rostro—, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Digo, ya estaba enamorado de ti desde que te vi conducir el ejército de Hades para ayudarnos en la batalla de Manhattan.

Nico sólo pudo parpadear, pero luego su cordura volvió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Will sonrió ampliamente.

—Genial, ahora, cómete tus sándwiches para poder abrazarte el resto del día.

—Tú dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí.

—Tiempo pasado, Percy. Pasé de eso.

—No creo que te hayas olvidado de mí en tan poco tiempo... ¿Soy tan poco atractivo?

Nico sólo pudo rodar los ojos. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper y él estaban en medio de la renovación de la cabaña de Hades para acoplarla al gusto de Nico, y Percy eligió ese momento para enfrentarlo por su nueva relación con Will Solace.

—No seas un bastardo narcisista, Percy. Te dije que eres lindo, pero no eres mi tipo —respondió Nico, haciendo que Annabeth, Jason y Piper estallaran en risas.

Percy se quedó sin aliento por la incredulidad.

—Estabas enamorado de mí hace años, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no soy tu tipo?

Jason abrazó a Nico por los hombros.

—Basta, Percy. Tú-…

Pero antes de que Jason pudiera terminar su frase, una tos áspera y enojado sonó detrás de ellos y Jason se retiró rápidamente a cierta distancia de Nico, sonriendo a Will Solace que había aparecido de repente con su cara de no-toques-a-mi-novio-maldito-idiota.

—No más contacto físico con Nico, Grace. Tú ya lo has abrazado más de una vez, y Percy —Will fulminó a Percy con la mirada—, es demasiado tarde para lamentar su ceguera. Tú estás con Annabeth, Nico di Angelo es mío.

Y con eso, acercó a Nico para darle profundo, apasionado beso, haciendo que las mariposas en el estomago de Nico subieran hasta su corazón, mientras oía cómo Piper y Annabeth silbaban riendo. Su padre tenía razón. Él podría ser feliz.

AFSLJFLSJFLASJFKLASJFLKASJFLKASJFLKASJFLKJASKL.

Okay. Primera vez que incursiono este fandoom. Y primera vez que hago una traducción, si vamos al caso, espero que os haya gustado como me gustó a mí.

Iré a desangrarme con yaoi/slash/BL/como-quieran-llamarle-al-amor-homosexual.

.

.

.

_xSilverDeath, fuera._


End file.
